


La vida puede sin duda ser divertida

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Camping, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Forests, Love Confessions, M/M, Nature
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Pensaba que nunca tenemos tiempo de pasar juntos, para hacer algo que guste a ambos. Normalmente cuando volvemos a casa desde el trabajo somos demasiado hartos para hacer algo, pues me pareció una buena idea. Querría pasar todo mi tiempo contigo, Yutti.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	La vida puede sin duda ser divertida

**La vida puede sin duda ser divertida**

“Hikka, nos perdimos, admítelo.”

Yuto empezaba a encontrar esa situación muy deprimente.

Cuando el mayor le había propuesto un fin de semana en Sendai, había sido más que feliz; luego no le había importado cuando la propuesta se había extendido a un campamento en el bosque de la zona interna de la prefectura de Miyagi.

Era primavera, el tiempo estaba más y más caliente cada día, y por eso no veía porque no tuvieran que disfrutar un par de días al aire libre. Nunca había despreciado actividades similares, aunque el trabajo hubiera decididamente disminuido su tiempo libre, pues no iba de camping desde hace al menos dos años.

Le había parecido, por lo demás, la ocasión perfecta para hacer algo que le gustaba con su novio; no estaban juntos desde muchísimo tiempo, y siempre había tenido la sensación que todavía les faltara algo, algo que tenía intención de encontrar con él durante esos dos días juntos.

Su único error, en retrospectiva, había sido creer que Hikaru supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

“Sé exactamente dónde estamos, Yutti.” le gritó el mayor, más delante de él de unos metros.

Contrariamente a lo que acababa de decir, se miraba alrededor con aire confundido, cambiando dirección de vez en cuando, parándose para escuchar sólo él sabía qué.

“No, no lo sabes. Empezamos a caminar más de una hora y media atrás, y habías dicho que el lugar donde querías llevarme sólo distaba media hora.” se paró, apoyando el brazo contra un árbol y suspirando, frustrado. “¿Al menos puedes decirme qué es este lugar que estamos buscando?” preguntó, levantando una ceja, mientras el mayor parecía apenas oírlo.

“No. Es una sorpresa. Es un lugar donde mi padre siempre me llevaba cuando estaba niño, ¡me gustaba muchísimo!” contestó Hikaru, sin dejar que su entusiasmo fuera tocado. “¡Allí!” exclamó después, indicando un sendero apenas visible más allá de los troncos espesos de los árboles.

Yuto lo siguió a regañadientes, empezando a sentirse harto.

Aunque en principio hubiera sido entusiasta por la excursión, dos horas pasadas dando vueltas en un bosque no se acercaba ni a su idea de camping ni a la de un fin de semana con su novio.

Hizo lo mejor para seguirlo, seguro que perderse habría sido el límite, y después de unos minutos lo paró, reteniéndolo por la camiseta.

“¿Hikka?” lo llamó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

“Anda, ¿Qué pasa? Oye, lo sé que no te fíes de mí y que piensas que nos perdimos, pero fíate... sé dónde estamos y sé dónde estamos yendo. Sólo es que desde la última vez que fue aquí crecieron más plantas o más árboles, y sólo me hace falta un poco más de tiempo para orientarme, pero te aseguro que...”

Yuto lo interrumpió, no pudiendo evitar de reír mientras le tomaba la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

“Vamos, Indiana Jones. Sólo quería evitar de perderte mientras tratabas de _orientarte_.” le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Hikaru le sonrió, satisfecho, extendiéndose hacia él para besarle los labios, antes de volver a caminar.

A decir verdad, no pasó mucho tiempo antes que el mayor encontrara el sendero correcto. Siguieron unos cienes de metros antes que se pusiera a caminar más rápido, dejando a Yuto atrás.

“Escucha, ¡Yutti!” exclamó con una sonrisa, siguiendo abriéndose camino ágilmente entre los árboles.

El menor se paró, tendiendo el oído hasta que no tuvo éxito de oír lo de que hablaba el mayor.

Agua. Oía ruido de agua.

Se apresuró hacia de él, determinado a seguirlo de cerca, hasta que vio no muy lejos un punto donde los árboles estaban más dispersos, donde en sendero desembocaba en una especie de claro.

Cuando se pararon, se salió los ojos frente al espectáculo que se presentaba frente a él.

La cascada no era muy alta ni excesivamente amplia; el arroyo estaba bordeado por arbustos altos, con excepción de un punto donde el acceso estaba libre de obstáculos.

Ese lugar era maravilloso.

Ahora, efectivamente, entendía porque Hikaru quisiera llevarlo allí.

El mayor se había parado poco lejos de la orilla, y había cruzado los brazos con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

“¿Pues?” preguntó, girándose hacia de él. “Te lo había dicho que merecía la pena caminar un poco, ¿no?”

Yuto sonrió, sin tener éxito de quitar los ojos del panorama que se perfilaba frente a él.

Se acercó a Hikaru, cuidado con donde ponía los pies, sintiéndose tirar hacia él en cuanto fue a su mano.

“Tenía razón, Hikka.” le concedió, riendo bajo. “Lo siento que dudé, este lugar es... es hermoso.”

Dejó caer la mochila al suelo, estirándose y bajándose para quitarse los zapatos, enrollando los jeans hasta la rodilla.

“¿Me sigues?” preguntó luego a Yaotome, caminando hacia la orilla del arroyo.

En cuanto puso los pies en el agua siseó, encontrándola inesperadamente helada y oyendo al mayor echarse a reír.

“Eres más temerario que creyera.” se burló de él, acercándose pero quedándose con los zapatos, para nada intencionado a alcanzarlo.

“Oh, ¿verdad?” murmuró Yuto, antes de bajarse rápido y coger un poco de agua con las manos, echándosela.

Hikaru gimió por el frio, quedándose quieto contemplándose la camiseta y los pantalones.

“Maldita sea, Yuu, ¡está helada!” se quejó, luego se convenció a quitarse los zapatos, entrando rápido con los pies en el agua y devolviendo pronto el favor.

Aunque Yuto pudiera tener frio, sin embargo, no pareció importarle.

Se estaba divirtiendo como raramente recordaba de haberlo hecho durante los meses pasados.

Y mientras los minutos pasaban, mientras miraba a Hikaru tratar de escaparse de las salpicaduras de agua, riendo como a un niño en viaje escolar, se daba más y más cuenta que no era sólo ese lugar que lo relajaba, no sólo ese fin de semana.

Estaba mejor con Hikaru de cuanto hubiera realizado hasta ahora.

Lo hacía sentir enteramente feliz, había descubierto, estar allí con él.

Se quedaron un poco más en el agua baja, hasta que ambos no empezaron a perder sensibilidad a las extremidades inferiores.

“¿Montamos la tienda?” le preguntó Hikaru entonces, indicando las mochilas dejadas cerca de la orilla.

Yuto asintió, saliendo del agua y temblando por un momento, antes de ir a tomar la tienda.

“Supongo que te acuerdes perfectamente cómo se monte, ¿verdad? Porque yo estoy un poco oxidado.” le dijo, examinando las varas de metal como si fueran algo que nunca había visto en su vida.

“¿En serio? No es algo que se olvida, Yu. Tengo que haberlo hecho docenas de veces.”

“Si son docenas como las veces que viniste aquí, pues estamos mejor.” se burló u poco de él, dándole todas las partes.

“Mira y aprende, novato.” fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Se puso de un lado, sentándose en una roca cerca de él, determinado a disfrutar el espectáculo.

Al menos en esa ocasión, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que Hikaru sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

No le tomó mucho antes de acabar de montar la tienda, girándose hacia de él con la misma sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía en la cara cuando había alcanzado la cascada.

“Pues, ¿hombre de poca fe? ¿Qué tal eso?”

Yuto levantó los brazos, como en seña de rendida, y se acercó.

“Vale, te daba menos fe de la que merecías.” admitió, metiéndose detrás de él y dejando que los brazos deslizaran alrededor de su cintura, apoyándole el mentón en un hombro. “Fuiste bueno.” concedió, mientras el mayor se giraba un poco, dándole un beso en la sien.

Se quedaron unos minutos absortos, antes de volver a ordenar las cosas que habían llevado consigo.

Hikaru tuvo unas dificultades para encender el fuego, pero en esa ocasión también Yuto se dio cuenta que no estaba nada mal, porque tuvo éxito de encenderlo a tiempo para el atardecer.

Se arreglaron no muy lejos de la hoguera, sentados en la nuda roca que cubría todo el lado del arroyo, comiendo lo que habían llevado por la casa del mayor.

Ambos estaban silenciosos, pero a Yuto ese silencio no lo molestaba; de alguna manera, lo encontraba relajante.

En cuanto acabaron de comer se fueron más cerca del arroyo, la cascada que se veía apenas en la oscuridad. Hikaru tiró al menor contra de sí, dejándolo sentar entre sus piernas, la espalda contra su pecho, y se puso a acariciarle despacio un brazo, absorto.

“¿Pues? ¿Te divertiste?” preguntó, curioso, pasándole un brazo alrededor del pecho y abrazándolo más fuerte contra de sí.

Yuto disfrutó el abrazo, apoyando la cara contra de él, entrecerrando los ojos.

“Sí. De verdad, fue una buena idea llevarme aquí. Me gusta este lugar.” murmuró, oyendo sólo el aguacero del agua y el aliento de Hikaru, seguro de no poder estar mejor que así.

Lo oyó reír, antes de volver a acariciarlo, esta vez en la espalda.

“Pensaba que nunca tenemos tiempo de pasar juntos, para hacer algo que guste a ambos. Normalmente cuando volvemos a casa desde el trabajo somos demasiado hartos para hacer algo, pues me pareció una buena idea.” se asomó, besándole los labios por un momento. “Querría pasar todo mi tiempo contigo, Yutti.”

El menor se mordió un labio, sintiendo el latido de su corazón acelerar y, al mismo tiempo, no pudiendo evitar de sentirse un poco tonto para su reacción.

Sabía, al final, lo que Hikaru sentía por él. Sin embargo, oírlo hablar de esa manera, verlo tan serio, era algo enteramente nuevo por él, y le gustaba. Era algo a que se podía fácilmente acostumbrar.

“Lo sé. A mí... a mí también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, Hikka. Especialmente dado que nunca tenemos la ocasión a casa.” fue todo lo que pudo contestar, aunque sabiendo cuánto fuera inadecuada su respuesta; pero no tuvo éxito de hacer nada mejor, todavía no.

Hikaru pareció entender y le sonrió, pasándole una mano bajo la cara y levantándosela, para besarlo una y otra vez.

Yuto no sabía cuánto hubiera pasado, tanto estaba absorto, pero después de un poco de tiempo que estaban allí besándose Hikaru se alejó, poniéndose en pie.

“¿Nos acostamos?” le pidió, en voz suave.

El menor asintió, sonriéndole.

“Ve. Yo... voy a llegar pronto.”

Cuando el mayor se alejó, recuperó un poco de aliento. Se sentía abrumado por lo que sentía, y era una sensación a que no estaba acostumbrado, algo que aún no conocía.

Levantó la mirada hacia su novio, viendo su sombra acercarse a la tienda, sus rasgos iluminados por el fuego tenue, haciéndolo aún más hermoso a sus ojos.

Instintivamente sonrió, poniéndose en pie y alcanzándolo.

Cuando se tumbaron en el saco de dormir trató de reprimir el instinto de acurrucarse contra de él, pero mientras estaba todavía tratando de convencerse que no tenía realmente gana de hacerlo, fue el mayor a tomar la iniciativa, extendiendo un brazo hacia su hombro y apretándolo contra de sí, haciendo que le apoyara la cabeza contra el pecho.

Yuto se mordió un labio, tratando de aguantar una sonrisa y dejándose ir a las caricias del mayor, no deseando nada más que poder pasar el resto de su vida de esa manera.

“Buenas noches, Yutti.” murmuró el mayor, la voz adormecida.

“Buenas noches, Hikka.”

“Te quiero.”

El menor levantó la cabeza, sorprendido.

Era la primera vez que se lo decía. Y le gustaba el sonido de su voz que decía esas palabras.

“Yo te quiero también.” contestó, sin tener que pensarlo.

Suspiró silenciosamente, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse ir contra el cuerpo del mayor, dejándose envolver del agarre de sus brazos, disfrutando el calor de su cuerpo en el ruido rítmico y relajante de su aliento.

Estaba feliz, Yuto.

Feliz como nunca había sido antes en su vida.


End file.
